2-(1H-Tetrazol-5-ylcarbamoyl)quinolines are known (German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,332,731; Chemical Abstracts 146174h, 1975) but have much lower potency and safety as anti-allergic agents than do the compounds of the present invention.